30 Under One Roof
by HannahHatter
Summary: (This is more inspired by The Loud House, rather than a fanfiction. Thought'd I let you know) Hi, I'm Samantha. I'm the fifteenth child of thirty. Don't. Ask. Ever. I have fourteen sisters and fifteen brothers, plus my parents. I have a twin brother called Samuel, who is the only other sixteen year old in the house, which I guess makes sense.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I'm Samantha. I'd say to call me Sam, but then you might get me confused with my twin brother, Samuel. Yeah, a little dumb, but it's my parents. They're the ones who had thirty children! Yeah, not even kidding. Thirty kids! I'm the fifteenth. Samuel was born about five seconds before me, something he won't let me forget.

The first thirteen are, Zoraya, David, Mateo, Lucy, Adalyn, Autumn, Desmond, Charles, Charlotte, Everett, Mila, Lindsay, and Amanda. Adalyn and Autumn and Charles and Charlotte are twins. Zoraya and David are twenty three years old, Mateo's twenty two, Lucy's eighteen months younger than him, Adalyn and Autumn are twenty one, Desmond's nine months younger than them, Charles and Charlotte come in at a close twenty years old, with Everett only a month away from becoming twenty, Mila just turned nineteen, Lindsay's eighteen, and Amanda just turned seventeen a week ago. So yeah, they waited a year before having another kid. And they got two out of it, me and Sammy. I'm the only one who calls him that, like he's the only one who calls me Sam. We're the only two who can tell it apart.

The last fifteen are a crazier bunch. There's Joseph at nine months younger than Sammy and I. Then there's Robert and Roberta, who're both fifteen, with Felicia who just turned fifteen. There's also Tyson who's fourteen and Nichole and Nicholas, who are two weeks away from fourteen. Eighteen months after that, there was Caleb, and at a low thirteen is Caitlin. Coming in at twelve is Penny, with James who is on the other side of the scale at twelve. At ten year olds, there's Felix, then-shockingly- we have our only set of triplets. They are the three five year old terrors known Benjamin, Daniel, and Riley (Y'all know I couldn't pass that opportunity!) Riley rules the playroom though, leaving Danny and Ben to do her bidding.

And of course, who could forget the people who made this all happen, my nutso parents, Mister and Misses, Robert and Sophia Manson. And the funny thing is, Mom once joked to me that when she was a kid, she didn't want a big family. She expected to live on her own in an artist's loft for her whole life! But Dad, whom my brother Robert, along with his twin sister Roberta, are named after, was the one who wanted a big family. He was also the one who got Mom to have this huge family. If you can't tell, they went a little overboard. But at the same time, I don't know what I would do without my enormous family. Except maybe get more sleep!

"Danny! Benny! Get moving!" Riley shouted. I groaned and rolled over in my bunk. I have to share a room with four of my fourteen sisters. All of my siblings, even the ones over twenty still stuck around. Because everyone believes Mom and Dad are a little senile, even a bunch of us, so pretty much all of my older siblings stick around and help earn money. Mom and Dad are both artsy, Dad being a author and Mom's a painter. But it's not like they actually work all the time. They both only write or paint when the muses move them, as they say. So yeah, my sisters, and my brothers, are still here. Lucy, Adalyn, Autumn, and Charlotte all share a room down the hall, while Zoraya has her own room in the basement and David, Mateo, Desmond, Charles, and Everett were roommates down there. Although, between you and me, we might be getting free space down there if things go right with David and his girlfriend.

Anyway, back to my mornings. I rolled over and almost fell off my top bunk. Mila is so lucky! Because she's nineteen and almost about to move out, she's the only one who doesn't have to have a bunk bed. Her and Riley. Riley shares a bedroom with Ben and Danny, but she really sleeps in the playhouse that Dad built for Zoraya, when they actually had creativity with names. By the time they got to Sammy and me, I think they ran out of ideas and turned to the baby books. But I digress.

When I climbed down the ladder, I saw that Roberta was still asleep. How she could sleep through all the racket, I will never know. But it did mean that Mom and Dad couldn't yell at me for being the last one awake! I dashed out the door of my room, and immediately tripped over Felix's soccer ball. He, James, Caleb, Nicholas, and Tyson all share the attic, technically. But Dad put up a wall up there and made a hallway, so the only one's who actually share are Felix and James, but they don't mind. I mind a bit though. They're so lucky that they get their own bedrooms. I could only dream of such privacy. But then again, so could Sammy. He's been living with the same guy for years, like me. He's been living with Everett, Joseph, and Robert his whole life! But Everett's almost twenty like Mila, so he's going to be moving out soon hopefully.

"Felix!" I shouted. He ran down as fast as he could, looking timid. Felix isn't exactly what you would think a typical soccer player looks like. Like me, he's got bright red hair, but he's also got red rimmed, square framed glasses that make him look like a nerd. He was pretty smart, but he was jealous of Caleb, who's super sporty. He has so many shelves that are covered in trophies, I've lost count. He's also just mainly lucky that Mom lets him ride his skateboard over to his practices by himself, otherwise he wouldn't be getting any trophies. This family is so big and busy, it's nearly impossible to get anybody anywhere! "Felix, what have I told you about leaving your soccer ball in front of my room? You've got your own hallway to leave stuff in!" Felix gathered up his ball and ran away. He doesn't talk to us very much. Just mainly his teachers to answer questions.

After yelling at Felix and knocking some stuff over getting past Riley, Ben, and Danny, I went downstairs and met Mom for breakfast, grabbing my backpack on the way. Well, Mom, and everybody else. Dad was who knows where, Zoraya was trying to help Mom make breakfast, Mateo, Caleb and Robert were throwing a football back and forth across the kitchen, Adalyn and Autumn could be heard throughout the house fighting in the upstairs bathroom about who got more of the mirror, Charles and Charlotte were fighting over god knows what, and Riley was marching Ben and Danny through the kitchen. Luckily, I was there. I grabbed Caleb's roller skates and dropped them off at the top of the of the attic stairs. Then I dashed down the hall, where James was fixing his hair in the mirror, Tyson was still asleep, and Nicholas was plucking at a guitar. I ran into James's room with a comb and some hairspray. Then I combed his bangs to the side in a way that he would like, then sprayed it into place. He nodded, liking the style, then ran downstairs. After that, I ran into Tyson's room with an air horn and blew it loud and clear, pulling a t-shirt, jeans, and clean underwear and socks out of his drawers throwing them to him. After that, I went to Nicholas's room and popped my head in.

"Ten minutes, or no breakfast. Go!" Was all I had to say. Then I slipped on the roller skates and slid down the railing, where I skated to the bathroom with Adalyn and Autumn, handing Adalyn a mirror that sat on a stand, and she quickly looked into that one. Then I arranged their makeups into ways that were different from each other. I don't think they ever noticed that the only changes I would make to the styles I chose was when I switched for Adalyn to where a style one day and Autumn wore it the next day. After that, I skated into my room, where Roberta was still sleeping and Mila was looking for one of her shoes. I pulled a red dress and red ballet flats out for Roberta, then woke her by tossing her a hairbrush and found another pair of shoes for Mila. Then I slipped into the room that Charlotte shared with the other girls, where she was fighting with Charles over five dollars that he had taken off of her dresser. I gave them both five bucks from my wallet and skated out, quickly braiding Lucy's hair for her as I passed and cleaning her glasses. Then I skated into the nursery where I gave the three five year olds some lollipops to give everyone a bit of peace, and tossed Felicia a pair of leggings. I slid down the banister again and into Dad's office, where I handed Nichole her missing binder and handed Dad his dictionary. I passed Everett on his way to the kitchen and gave him a high five, then slid down the banister into the basement. Everett was probably my closet brother of the older thirteen. He always timed me on how fast I could get everyone to the kitchen, and then out the door.

When I got to the basement, I found David still asleep, and Theresa right next to him. Theresa was his girlfriend. I'm pretty sure I was the only one who knew she slept over sometimes. They always came home from dates real late, and she once told me she had gotten good at pretending to be pillows. I went up to them and tapped on the metal bed, waking them up. They both began to shout, but I put my hands over their mouths so that they would see it was me. David stopped shouting once he saw it was me and Theresa sighed with relief. I took my hands away and put them on my hips.

"You're both lucky that it was only me and that the other guys didn't see her." I told David. "They're all upstairs getting breakfast, so you have a few minutes."

"Hey Dave? You still in bed?" Shouted a voice and a toilet flushed. Desmond! Theresa dove beneath the covers and I slipped into the closet. I didn't know what sort of state he would come out in!

"Yeah, I'm still in bed!" David called out in a tired voice. The floor creaked a little and David shouted, with let me know that Desmond had walked in. "Whoa! Des! Cover up! Nobody wants to see that!" Desmond laughed.

"Let me just get some 'garments from the closet." He said. Crap! I forgot that this was Desmond's side of the closet! Since they shared, they each had a part of the closet. And the right hand corner was Desmond's part because Mateo had issues with the corner and David hung his stuff up next to the ladder on their bunk bed because only had like three jackets.

I yanked one of Mateo's leather jackets down from his hanger, planning on using it so Desmond wouldn't see me, then the whole closet came down on me just as Desmond opened the door. I squeezed my eyes shut and heard him shout. "Gah! Sam! What're you doing in the closet?" He asked.

"Just get some boxers and jeans on and get upstairs before we run out of breakfast!" I shouted at him, my eyes still closed. "Slip your shirt on as you walk up the stairs!" I heard him do just that, and as soon as he was out of the room and clomping up the stairs, I slipped out of the closet and Theresa came out from underneath the covers, looking relieved. David looked at us.

"You two didn't see anything, did you?" He asked. I shook my head and Theresa shrugged.

"Nothing I've never seen before." Did I mention Desmond left the door open when he went to the bathroom? I learned real fast to shut my eyes when I had to walk by the basement bathroom.

After that near fiasco, I waited for Theresa to put her clothes back on-she borrowed one of David's t-shirts to sleep in last night- then I slipped her through the house and out the front door. Luckily, the basement door comes right out under the stairs leading to the second story and everyone was either on the second or third story or in the kitchen, which was towards the back of the house while the staircase was right back the front door. So I managed to get Theresa through the door and to whistle up to Penny, who was just exiting the bathroom and catch a wet washcloth and wipe all three five year olds faces of the stickiness the lollipops had caused on their faces as they came down the stairs. Finally, Penny came downstairs and was followed by Caitlin and Caleb, who was searching for his skates, which I gave him. They were the last ones there, and I dashed to the kitchen, swiping bits and pieces of food from everyone's plates. It was a bit annoying to them, but this was a house of thirty two people. If I didn't get to breakfast first, I didn't get breakfast at all. And since I'm an amazing little/big sister, I make sure everyone else gets food before me. And then I take it off their plates and pull out my stash of cereal that no one knows I have.

Just as everyone got settled eating, we heard a knock at the front door.

"I got it!" Riley called, then she looked to Danny. "Danny, go get it!" Danny grumbled to himself, but he went and got the door. And in breezed in Ms. Simms. Ms. Simms had no children, but she did have a spoiled little dog she named Princess. Whom she brought in with her and who barked at Joseph and Charles who had taken a seat on the counters by the entrance to the kitchen. Joseph jumped back against Charles, who slopped syrup on his jeans. I gave Samuel a kick on the shin, who tapped on Zoroya's shoulder, who gave Mila a poke, who grabbed a pair of Charles's clean jeans from the laundry room behind her. They tossed them to me, who tossed them to Charles, who set them next to him so he could change after breakfast. Ms. Simms smiled her fake, clearly plastic smile at them.

"Hello, Mansons!" She said cheerfully. "I know you're all, having breakfast and are very busy making huge messes already, but I was hoping to invite you all to the neighborhood block party next Saturday!" Then she glanced around at the thirteen older ones. "Well, hopefully, not all of you." She said under her breath, but I heard. And that made me mad. She always judged our family because we needed a bus to drive us around. No joke. We had a bus, that read "30 Mansons and 2 Parents Aboard!" Painted across the side. But that didn't give her the right to whisper about to us the neighbors because she didn't have kids or a husband and how she spent all of her time enjoying life because she didn't have to take care of any kids. Mom once told me that she talked about us like that because she was jealous of Mom. Jealous because Mom knew her in high school and she was always rather on the pudgy side, so she'd never gotten a boyfriend and never had a husband to have children with. That's why she spoiled the dog.

Mom flashed Ms. Simms a huge, genuine smile. Mom wasn't naïve, she was just super nice, and would never dream of responding meanly to another. "That sounds very nice, Janice. We'll certainly try to make it. All of us." She told her. Ms. Simms's face looked tighter.

"Great!" She said through gritted teeth. "Can't wait to see you there!" Then she patted Danny's head, took a piece of bacon from Nichole's plate, then left our house, lifting up Princess up and feeding to her. Nichole flipped her off with her back turned, earning a stern look from Dad. Who didn't see the high five Nicholas gave her.

Yep, that's the types of mornings I get with my family. And that's just the mornings before school.


	2. Chapter 2

When I get to school, I can semi forget that I am not and will never be an only child. I say "semi", because Samuel's still there. And Joseph, Robert, Roberta, Tyson, Felicia, Amanda, and Lindsay. Can't escape them anywhere. But luckily, the only ones I really see is except for lunch is Sammy and Joseph since we're in the same grade, although Joseph is nine months younger.

Not only at school can I pretend I'm an only child, my best friend in the entire universe is there. Her name is Becky. Becky doesn't have twenty nine siblings, but she does have four brothers, where she's stuck in the middle, so she sort of understands where I'm coming from. So today, when I came to her with the issue of Ms. Simms, she was able to help.

"Every year at the Block Party, all the families compete in different activities." I told her that day in History class. "And my family always goes for junk like the Three-Legged Race, or the Sack Race. And we never win. This year, I have to do something different and win, or else Ms. Simms is going to be right." Becky took her glasses off and chewed on the end of one of her lenses. She told me once that she saw someone doing that on a TV show and it helped them think, so she thought it worked for her too. It hadn't failed her so far.

"Well, have you ever tried pie eating?" She asked. I nodded.

"Mateo did. He'll eat anything, and the most of anything. And he did, then threw up all over the judges." Becky went back to her thinking.

"What about Lucy? Doesn't she write poetry? Isn't there some sort of writing contests?" I nodded.

"She won't enter any of her writing. She's terrified of anybody outside of the family reading it, and even then she's scared that we'll judge her."

"Can't any of your siblings do anything? Caleb join the sports? Penny paint? What about the science part and Mila?" I shook my head.

"Caleb does the sports, but nobody can reach his level in my family, so he doesn't have a good team, Penny's paintings take forever and she can't do one in the time she's given, and Mila's not allowed to be in the science fair anymore after an incident with a volcano, ants, and Old Lady Palmer's homemade cheesecake." That was when I felt my hair get tousled, and turned to see Sammy.

"I've got a nice idea for ya, Sam." He told me, shaking his water bottle a little to make the water swirl around.

"What's your idea, Sammy?" I asked as I smoothed down my hair. He grinned, then tapped my chest with his pencil.

"Sam, you can sing." My eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" He nodded.

"Yeah! Sam, you've got a great voice! We can get Nicholas and his band together and you can sing for the show!" I shook my head, terrified. Like Lucy was scared to show off her poetry, I was petrified of singing in front of anybody, even my family.

"I don't sing! You don't what your talking about!" I squealed, a little too loud in my opinion. He nodded, still grinning.

"Uh, heck yeah I do! I've heard you singing through your door tons of times! You sing karaoke after you take a shower and when your alone in your room." He heard me!? I squeaked a little at the thought. "C'mon, it'll be sick!" I looked to Becky, who shrugged.

"I didn't even know you could sing. But if it'll get you a reward, I say go for it." I looked between her and Sammy. It seemed I was outvoted. Then I got an idea.

"I'll sing at the Block Party, Sammy, if you can get Mila back in the Science Session, and convince Lucy to enter her poetry. We also need to get Nicholas a decent family band because only family can join the competition, and to have anybody else with talent into any competitions." Because the neighborhood is pretty small-not counting my family- we have loads of competitions because we can get through them in a snap. "Our family has loads of talent brewing in it! Let's use it!" Sammy grinned and nodded.

"We totally got this!"

30

As soon as we got home, Sammy and I went to work. We managed to convince Penny that it is possible to paint a painting in about ten minutes, got Lucy to create an amazing poem to share, and decided to trade the twenty two year old stick we call Mateo in exchange for a pudgy five year old who has never puked in his life called Danny for the pie eating contest. We even pulled Nicholas a band together. Nichole could play some killer drums, much to people like Zoroya's annoyance because she's always studying for her community college and needs quiet. While Nichole did that, Amanda noted to us that she learned to play an electric guitar by the time Sammy and I were born, starting to learn at seven, but she was going to go acoustic for Nick tonight. And lastly, we had Caitlin play a tambourine.

And not only did we do all that, Sammy pulled some strings and got Mila back in the Science Session, while I got Adalyn, Autumn, and James into a fashion show. No kidding! After that, we pulled Caleb together a good team for the soccer match that was going to take place this year. We had him as captain, plus Felix, Robert, Caitlin, and Desmond.

We weren't taking any chances this year, so we tried to get everybody into everything. There was a tent that usually had a bunch of guys playing video games, so we threw that towards Everett. There was a debate team that we threw towards Charles and Charlotte's way. They fought so much, that should be a snap for them! Felicia was going to show off her garden that she was pretty proud of. Roberta was going to help in a Cook-Off, which was going to directly throw her against Ms. Simms, something that terrified her. Ms. Simms was well known for being the best at making pies. She'd been entering them in the Cook-Off for as long as I could remember, and she always won. This year, I heard she was making Blackberry Pie. But Roberta knew the importance of our family actually winning something this year, and wanted to try something no one had ever heard of before. Blue Raspberry Pie. I had no idea how she was going to make it, and frankly neither did she, but she was determined to try. She was always like that. Some of her strange foods were good, like the double cherry and fudge cake she made for Tyson's birthday. Other times, not so much, like her broccoli ice cream. It's worked on the triplets and Penny, but nobody else found it very appetising.

Speaking of Tyson, I tried to convince him to get on Caleb's soccer team.

"No way, Sam." He told me, throwing a foam basketball over my head and shooting it into the hoop hanging off the door. "You know I don't go to those stupid parties. The guys and I are going go play some basketball." Because that's what Tyson does. Unlike Caleb, he really only likes basketball and skateboarding. Caleb likes all sports, even dance, but Tyson is a man of not many interests. That's when I got an idea.

"Maybe you and the guys can compete at the Block Party!" I told him. "You're probably the best basketball player in the neighbourhood! Have people go up against you, one on one!" Tyson snapped his fingers.

"Now that's an idea I can get behind!" And just like that, I got Tyson. That left Zoroya, David, Mateo, Lindsay, Sammy, Joseph, Ben, and Riley. Zoroya had for years been trying to get them to set up a trivia and finally got it this year, so she and David took that as the oldest, Mateo said he would DJ the whole thing, Lindsay volunteered to help Adalyn and Autumn with their make up and James with his hair, Joseph said he was going to ref the soccer game, Ben and Riley were going to play water balloons with the other little kids, and Sammy said he had a surprise for me. I was a little nervous to see what the surprise was, seeing as this was the last surprise he had managed to pull together, but I was also super excited. I couldn't believe me and him had managed to pull all of this together!

When Mom and Dad heard what we managed to do, they were so proud of Sammy and me, they took us out for dinner! Just the four of us! It felt great not having all thirty of us there and not hearing Zoroya explain over and over again to people that Riley was her sister, not her daughter.

But that didn't matter now. What mattered was that the Neighbourhood Block Party was going to be a real howler! Because the Mansons were out to win, and nobody was going to stop us.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="56e8e8531c38230f27b376748dc7d6ac"We got to the end of the culdesac where the Block Party was being held. Mateo was there already, seeing as he was deejaying, and when he saw us, he /"Looks like we got the Mansons coming up the walk! And they're ready to fight this year! Hold onto your hats, ladies and gentlmen!" The crowd that was dancing to the music around him cheered loudly, and I grinned like crazy. They were cheering for us! br /Mom and Dad took Ben and Riley over to where the little kids were playing with water balloons while I helped everyone else get set up. I gave Lindsay a huge carrying case of make up and a bag of hair care products, gave Autumn and Adalyn three outfits they were going to show off-party, summer day, no swimsuits allowed, and a long formal dress- and James a black vest that he was going to wear with his white shirt, black pants, and black tennis shoes. I also had Sammy help Mila with her science supplies, handed out instruments, presented Caleb's soccer team with jerseys that I ordered online, handed Joseph a whistle for the soccer game, and gave Danny some water because he wasn't going to be able to drink or eat anything so he wouldn't be too full for the Pie-Eating Contest. Then I sent them to each of their areas. The competitions were going to start soon, and I was woefully unprepared for my song. Sammy made me choose a duet. A duet! How was I supposed to sing a duet by myself? But he convinced me that it was the best song for the night. I don't know what he was planning, but it made me nervous. br /I walked through the crowd with Danny, heading for the Pie Eating Contest. When we got there, the man running it /"Last minute nominee?" He asked. I nodded, smiling and rubbing Danny's /"You bet!"br /"Name please?" Danny jumped /"Danny Manson!" The man's smile /"Wait. Is he the one going to enter the competition?" I nodded. br /"Don't worry about him! He'll eat an entire cow if you let him!" The man shrugged, then wrote Danny's names on a card and pinned it to the front of his /"The competition will start in about fifteen minutes." br /"Thank you!" Then I let Danny go play by the water balloons with Benny and Riley, after making him promise to me back by the contest in ten minutes. That was when speakers blasted to /"Its time for the first event!" Mateo called. "And what better way to kick off a Neighborhood Block Party than with food? So let's start with the Cook-Off!" The Cook-Off! Bobbi! I ran as fast as I could towards where they were holding it and for there in time to see everyone bringing their pies over. Bobbi, like everyone else, had her apron that Mom had made her and kept fiddling with it, watching Ms. Simms neatly set her stupid blackberry pie on the table, smirking at Bobbi's blue raspberry /"You got this Roberta!" I /"You can do it, Bobbi!" I heard Robert come up behind me /"Robbie! You're supposed to be at the soccer game!"br /"I've got five minutes! I'm not missing my twin beating Ms. Simms at her own game!" br /"Guys, I don't think I can do this!" Bobbi told us, looking /"Bobbi, you've got this! What does your apron say?" Bobbi looked down at her /"Feeding a Family of 32 and Proud of It." She mumbled. br /"If you can feed thirty two people and two of them are Mateo and Danny, then you can beat Ms. Simms." Bobbi smiled, then tied her apron /"Let's do this!" Then she ran over to her pie, just as the judges tried Ms. Simms' /"Ah, Talia. A good pie as usual!" Said one of the judges. Ms. Simms /"Thank you, Mr. Whittaker." Then the three judge moved on to /"And what have we here?" br /"Well, I was trying something different, so I created a Blue Raspberry Pie." The judge exchanged looks, then each dug in. br /"Oh my!" Said one of the women. "That's got a bit of kick in it!" br /"That's certainly different." Mr. Whittaker added. Then they moved on, and my felt my hand moisten with /"And the judges have announced the winners of the Cook-Off!" Mateo called a few minutes later. "And the winner of the 2016, Good Acres Neighborhood Block Party is..." I gripped Bobbi's hand. "Roberta Manson for her Blue Raspberry Pie!" Bobbi's face went wide, and she screamed in joy, Robbie hugging /"Good job, Bobbi!" Mateo called over the speakers. "And in second place, Talia Simms for her Blackberry Pie!" I looked back at Ms. Simms, who sniffed in disapproval. br /"Aw!" i called at her. "Don't hate the player, hate the game!" Ms. Simms crossed her arms, looking away from me. Then I looked at my watch and gasped. "Robbie! You have to get to the game! Its starting now!" Robert grabbed my wrist and /"Crap! You're right!" Then he raced to his game, and I followed him, seeing Bobbi following close behind. br /Soon, we got to the game, and Caleb waved us /"There you are, Rob!" He called. "I just finished dragging Caitlin away from the pies!" Caitlin held up her hands as she finished yanking on her yellow jersey that had her name and the number 24 on the the back, as she was the twenty fourth born. Desmond had a 7, Caleb had a 23, Robert had a 17, and Felix had a 27. br /"And here they come!" Mateo called, bringing his mic over by the field. "To kick off this year's soccer game, we have the Monstrous Mansons running on to the field!" A huge bunch of the crowd /"The Monstrous Mansons?" I heard a second voice say over the mic. "You come up with that yourself, Mat?" br /"Mila, get off my mic! You're supposed to be finding your science stuff!" Mateo shouted, and I could hear him from the other side of the field without the mic, making me laugh as I watched Mila run off. "And on the other side, we have the Fighting Fehrens!" I watched as a team in orange shirts ran onto the field. The Fehrens were the family across the street. They were a family of five, so the parents were also on the team. That might make things a little tough, but Desmond was super tall, and so was Caitlin for her age, so we had nothing to worry about./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
